


I'll Give You The Moon

by bluxboi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxboi/pseuds/bluxboi
Summary: In which, Yut-Lung asked Eiji to help him with his Valentine's Day gift.





	I'll Give You The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassbirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbirb/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's everybody! This is a gift for my fellow Indonesian, Lona. I'm not sure if I did good enough if I'm being completely honest, but i tried my best! I hope you'll like it 😚💙

**February 7th**

 

Eiji had his phone pinned between his ear and shoulder as he prepared the table for breakfast. The man on the other side of the phone was chattering non-stop about hair care products. Not like that was anything new per se, but Eiji knew that there was a hidden agenda behind today’s phone call. He could hear it in the other man’s voice.

“So, are you really going to waste your phone bill talking about this? Because I know you have something to ask me, Yut-Lung,” Eiji scolded the other man who was none other than Lee Yut-Lung.

Eiji could hear Yut-Lung sigh and mumbled something inaudible to him. He sighed. “Sorry, come again?”

“I need your help to make Valentine chocolate for Sing…” Yut-Lung mumbled again, this time a little clearer so Eiji could hear him.

“Ah, so that’s why…” Eiji couldn’t help the smile forming on his face.

“Well, i-it’s not like I’m  _ specifically _ asking you. I can always have the chef make it for me, you know? I just think that… Ugh… You know what I mean!!” Yut-Lung exclaimed.

Eiji struggled trying to hold back his laughter. He got it alright, Yut-Lung probably meant for it to be special so he wanted to make the chocolate himself. He did plan to make one for Ash too after all.

“Alright, I get it. Please calm down.”

“Fine.” Yut-Lung said grumpily.

“Then first I need to ask, do you already have an idea of what to make?”

Eiji heard Yut-Lung muttered something in Chinese. It sounded like a curse word from how aggressive he sounded.

“Yut-Lung?”

The man in question hissed, “I do, but don’t you dare laugh at it!”

“Oh, that’s good! What are you planning to—”

Just as he was about to finish his next question, Eiji heard a rustling noise coming from the bedroom.  _ ‘Ah, Ash is awake,’ _ he thought.

“Sorry Yut-Lung, Ash is awake. Can we continue this later? I can come to your place if you want?” Eiji offered.

“Yeah, fine, whatever. Come around 3 PM. Don’t be late!” Yut-Lung commanded and immediately ended the call.

“Huh, as bossy as always, I see,” Eiji muttered to himself, shaking his head lightly.

Suddenly, he could feel a weight on his back and some else’s warmth. He smiled, then greeted, “Good morning, Ash.”

“Mmh..” the blond responded, still half asleep. Eiji chuckled.

“Come on, sit down. Breakfast is ready.”

So Ash did and Eiji planted a kiss on top of the younger’s head as he walked around the still sleepy man to his seat across the table.

 

Eiji was sitting on the couch at Yut-Lung’s living room, listening to the latter explaining his plan about the Valentine gift he had in mind.

“Wow, that’s your plan? You even ordered a custom made mold…” Eiji had his eyebrows raised in amusement, lips twitching trying to hold back a smile.

“I told you not to laugh at it! I know it’s a little ridiculous, but…” Yut-Lung whined.

“But I’m not laughing!” This time, Eiji couldn’t hold back his smile.

“I can hear it in your voice! See! Now you’re even grinning! I hate you.” Yut-Lung’s tone sounded like he had been thoroughly scandalized.

“Sure you do.” Eiji teased. “But then, what do you need my help with? You seem to have everything ready.”

“Maybe so, but I can’t cook, much less bake. You know that. So I need your help to, I don’t know, assist me or something.” Yut-Lung finally admitted.

“I see, I see. You know the recipe though, right? Because I don’t know how to make it either, but I can manage if you have the recipe.

Yut-Lung scoffed. “Of course I do.”

“Right. When should I come again to help?”

“Hm. I need the cake to set for a few days after I make it, so the 10th should be the best time to do it. You  _ are _ free that day, right?” Yut-Lung asked to confirm. But from the sound of it, he was giving no room for negotiation.

“That should also work for me,” Eiji said with a smile. “Oh! Before I forget, you accept my condition, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes. You can use my kitchen to make your chocolate for Ash,” Yut-Lung answered apathetically.

“Great, thank you! See you in a few days then?” Eiji said as he gathered his things, getting ready to leave the premises.

“Yeah, sure. Go back to your boyfriend. Shoo.” Yut-Lung jeered. Eiji simply stuck out his tongue at the other before walking out the door.

 

“ _ Tadaima _ ..” Eiji mumbled to himself as he entered the apartment he’s currently shared with Ash. Old habit really was hard to kill.

“Oh, you’re back. Where did you go?” Ash called out from where he was sitting in front of the TV. He seemed to be watching the news.

Eiji plopped himself down next to Ash and leaned on the blond’s shoulder, making himself comfortable, then answered, “Yut-Lung’s.”

Ash squinted his eyes at the black mop on his shoulder. “Why?”

Eiji knew this was coming. He didn't like to lie, so he'd been preparing to answer as truthful as he could.

“I'm sorry, I can't tell you yet,” he said in a small voice.

Ash hummed, rested his head on the mop of black hair on his shoulder and said, “Fine. I already have an idea of what's going on anyway.”

Eiji sighed. “I figured. Please don't say anything if you really do…”

“I won't, but you better give me a reward for being a good boy~” Ash said in a teasing manner.

Eiji couldn't help but chuckle. “You're not a boy anymore, Ash. You're already 21. But sure, I'll give you a reward.”

“Nice,” Ash said cheerily. Eiji could feel the other's smile from the cheek pressed on top of his head, and he smiled too.

They fell into a comfortable silence as their attention shifted. Ash went back to watch the news while Eiji slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

• • • • •

 

**February 10th**

 

“Wait! Yut-Lung, what are you  _ doing _ ?!” Eiji panicked and hurriedly strode towards Yut-Lung's side of the stove.

“What? I just thought it'll melt faster if I make it hotter. Why are you freaking out?” Yut-Lung defended himself. Eiji groaned, exasperated.

“No, you can't do that!” Eiji said, twisting the knob to lower the heat. “The chocolate will be ruined if you do that!”

“Well, why didn't you tell me that earlier?!” Yut-Lung shouted.

_ ‘This isn't going well.’ _ Eiji lamented.

Eiji took a deep breath, then exhaled. He did that a few times until he calmed down.

“Alright, well, at least I noticed before it was too late. Now, don't do anything unnecessary,  _ please _ . Just be patient,” Eiji stated as he continued to stir his bowl of melting chocolate.

Yut-Lung didn't answer. He just huffed and went back to stirring his own bowl of chocolate.

After they're done tempering and molding the chocolate, what's left was to wait for it to harden. Eiji didn't have anything to do anymore since he was only making something simple. This time, he can finally focus on assisting Yut-Lung with his creation.

Eiji watched as Yut-Lung carefully prepared the dough. He was pleasantly surprised at how good the younger was doing.

“You're actually good at this, huh?” Eiji commented.

“This is the only thing I can make,” Yut-Lung responded, then added in a whisper, “Aside from poison, that is.”

Eiji pretended he didn't hear the last part and simply hummed. He averted his gaze to the scattered identical molds on the countertop and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

“I still can't believe you had these custom made.” The amusement could clearly be heard in Eiji's voice.

“Oh, shut up!” Yut-Lung pouted.

Eiji grinned, lightly patting Yut-Lung's back.

“Don't forget to make extra for the taste test,” Eiji reminded.

“I know.”

 

“Ohh, this is really good considering it's your first time making it like this. I'm impressed! You might have a knack for this, Yut-Lung,” Eiji praised the other as he munched on the cake.

Yut-Lung hummed as acknowledgement and smiled at the praise. He was also feeling quite proud of himself.

“Well, I think this is good enough to be given to Sing. I wish you luck!” Eiji smiled sincerely.

Yut-Lung returned the smile. “Thanks.”

 

• • • • •

 

**February 14th**

 

Sing woke up to a text message from Yut-Lung telling him to come to mansion,  _ alone _ , as soon as he possibly could.

_ 'What is this, some secret mission? Does he need me for an errand? It feels a little ominous.’ _ Sing wondered while driving his motorcycle (legally, this time). It's not like it was unusual for Yut-Lung to summon him alone, but this time, the message strangely felt a little more urgent than usual.

Having parked his motorcycle, Sing immediately jogged to the steps leading to the door and knocked. He smiled at the servant that opened the door for him and walked straight to Yut-Lung's office inside the mansion.

“Yo. I'm here,” he greeted. He could here some shuffling noises from behind the door.

“Come in.” A small voice called out from the other side of the door that belonged to none other than Yut-Lung.

The moment the stepped into the room, Yut-Lung spoke again, “Can't you be a little more courteous in front of your superior?”

“Aw, come on. I'm only 2 years younger than you.” Sing grinned, then added, “Besides, how long do you think we've known each other? Or, what, you want me to call you  _ gege _ ?”

“Nonsense.” Yut-Lung brushed off Sing's remark, but he couldn't stop the heat crawling up his face.

_ 'Huh, that's odd,’ _ Sing thought at the sight of Yut-Lung blushing, but he shrugged it off. “So, anyway, what's the situation here? Why did you call me out so early?”

Yut-Lung didn't say anything. Instead, he gestured for Sing to take a seat, waited until the latter was seated, then placed a box on the table separating them.

Sing raised an eyebrow at Yut-Lung. The whole situation was very confusing to him. He looked back and forth between Yut-Lung and the box, puzzled.

“Open it,” Yut-Lung finally said.

Sing did as told and opened the box. Inside, he found 2 pieces of mooncake the size of his fist. He became even more confused. The season had already changed, it was already winter. It was no longer time for mooncake which was supposed to be something served for the Mid-Autumn Festival. He eyed Yut-Lung, waiting for some kind of explanation.

“Try it,” Yut-Lung told him. Or more accurately, ordered him.

The order caught him off guard. Sing wasn’t expecting Yut-Lung to call him so early in the day just to try some cake. Still, he did as told. He took one off the cake from the box and took a bite, only to be surprised once again. Because instead of the usual red bean or lotus seed paste and egg yolk inside the cake, what he tasted was chocolate!.

“Wha— huh? Did you make this?” Sing asked the man in front of him, who remained silent while still staring at him.

Since it seemed like he wouldn’t be getting any answer from Yut-Lung, Sing diverted his attention to the untouched cake in the box. He noticed the character on the cake was different. Usually, the Chinese character for “longevity” or “harmony” would be found on top on a mooncake, but the character on this particular one wasn’t one of them. Instead, it was the Chinese character 爱 which was the character for “love”!

At the discovery, Sing almost choked on the cake he was munching on. He wondered of this was some kind of prank, but Yut-Lung wasn’t someone who would do something this ridiculous. Then he recalled something about the day, it was the 14th on a February…

“Oh, it’s Valentine’s day,” Sing muttered to himself, but it was loud enough to be heard by Yut-Lung who was sitting in front of him and the latter was visibly tensing at those words.

“Wait, really??” Sing finally looked at Yut-Lung’s, which was flushed red up to the tip of his ears. Sing found it extremely adorable for some reason.

“So, you’re saying that you like me… is that it?” Sing wanted to confirm.

Yut-Lung still wasn’t saying anything, but he shyly nodded as an answer. This time, it was Sing’s turn to blush.

“Oh…”

“Do you… like it?” Yut-Lung finally spoke up, voice barely audible.

For a moment, Sing was speechless, he couldn’t say anything. He rubbed his clean palm across his face and let out a heavy sigh, then trod lightly to where Yut-Lung was seated. He stood looming over the other.

“You asked me if I like it?” Sing asked.

Yut-Lung, startled at the sudden close proximity, inhaled sharply. He couldn’t find his voice to answer and merely gulped. He didn’t even nod or did anything to answer the question.

Sing slowly leaned closer, tilted Yut-Lung’s chin up, and dived down to give the latter a kiss.

A slow, tender, passionate kiss.

Yut-Lung’s brain short-circuited. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t do anything besides melting into the kiss.

When Sing pulled away to looked at the other man, he felt satisfied at his handiwork. Yut-Lung looked absolutely ravished, completely and utterly wrecked from a single kiss.

Looking at that sight, Sing grinned, and then said, “Well, what do you think?”


End file.
